


Hikaru Drabley Pieces

by therhoda



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therhoda/pseuds/therhoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru no go inspires the craziest drables during Blind Go rounds. I thought I would put a few of the one i kept here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crackberries

**Author's Note:**

> Crackberries are BAD - I own NOTHING

Hikaru hates his blackberry, it was so addictive and useful, but just small enough that it Always got lost at the most inconvenient times. Looking around not even catch a glimpse of its shiny purple case. He hates to do it but he walks up to the second door in the hall. Knocking softly, "Touya?"

After a space of time he hears a mumbled. "Wha?" from the other side of the door.

Knowing its hopeless he opens the door, "Akira have you seen my blackberry?"

"urple stupid, last table"

Hikaru start translating his room mates comments just as he glimpses the clock on Touya's desk table, "Crap" turning he goes to the fartherst little table from Touya's door. There innocently siting is his purple sanity saver. 'You are getting me in trouble again Sai. If Touya remember me waking him it will be dishes for a week.' Popping up his schedule for the day, he sees he has ten minutes till his first tutoring of the day ten blocks away. Hikaru starts to rush for the door never putting down his machine ghost for a second.


	2. Third?

"So what of it, third best?"

Yashiro blinked. The kid was younger than him, really, but there was no mistaking the hostility in his voice  
What was it with the Korean team and their knack for antagonizing?

Yet, the way the kid was staring at Shindou, he had a feeling that there was a story there.

And, like most stories that involved Shindou or even Touya ... there was a sense that there was much he didn't know. That he really was the third wheel

Third best.

He thought he might have been flattered, though -- at least this kid said something to him. The reporters tended to flock around the headlining duo. Ko Yongha, the darling of the match, had only eyes for Shindou (and really, if he were Shindou, and that man was making those sorts of eyes at him ... well ... Yashiro sighed.)

No, only a pipsqueak kid with a backwards hat.

"SO what of it!?" the kid squeaked again.


End file.
